


Dawn

by zuzeca



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Present Tense, Watchmen Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzeca/pseuds/zuzeca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rorschach meets an odd man on the streets of New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> One of a series of drabbles and short fics written many years ago on the Watchmen kinkmeme for [this prompt](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/2617.html?thread=5075513#t5075513) and never de-anoned. Enjoy.

_The New Frontiersman_ is three hours late. 

The grubby newsstand is closer to the foreign neighborhoods than Rorschach would like, and he suspects that the fat man behind its counter is of unsavory immigrant heritage, but unlike some of the more pretentious uptown stands, it consistently carries his preferred paper. So he waits, his sign resting against his shoulder, ignoring the morning’s chill that has the vendor blowing on his fingers.

Boots click against the pavement and a man steps up to the counter, crisp in a black military uniform. Rorschach’s fingers tighten on his sign.

The man is wearing a _German_ uniform and his carriage is that of a man used to combat, outwardly relaxed but alert and the vendor doesn’t seem to notice what could be a member of the ex-S.S. is standing at his newsstand, and under Walter’s mask Rorschach is considering his options, his mind flicking through and discarding one plan after another and perhaps he might-

“You did the right thing,” the man says. Rorschach’s mind grinds to a halt.

“What?”

The man continues as if he did not hear. “Pups are sacred, and to harm one a great sin.” He turns to Rorschach and some remnant of Walter flinches at the sight of keen brown eyes. “We would not have let them live either.”

Before Rorschach can say a word, the vendor leans over the counter, a paper outstretched, and the man takes it. Without a backward glance, he turns and heads off in the direction of Chinatown.


End file.
